Frozen
by XxsonadowlovexX
Summary: As Knuckles's abuse grows worse everyday, Sonic faces the unbearable decision of the only way he can ever truely leave Knuckles. But when Shadow gets involved after discovering what Sonic has been hiding all along, he feels the need to help him. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Frozen**_

**Chapter one**

**In need of assistance**

The weather in Mobius was rather depressing, with it's endless storms that seemed like it wouldn't show any signs of lighting up anytime soon.

Sonic quickly ran in through the doors of his apartment, his body drenched with the rain, "holy fuck…" he muttered as he removed his jacket, revealing a few bruises and scars on his arms and neck, "will this weather ever end?"

He tossed his jacket onto the couch and, then, removed his soaked sneakers thereafter. Slowly, he entered his bedroom in search for a pair of dry clothes.

Once, he found an outfit, he entirely removed all of the clothing thus showing off a bruise on his back and ribs, and slipped the clothes on over his body. It felt so much better to be dried much rather soaked with his shirt sticking to his chest. He picked up a towel and ran it through his spines.

He repeated the process for several more minutes before laying it on top of a nearby hamper.

It had been awhile since he had last went out for merely himself for some free time, and it was only because no one was home to tell him what to do and was able to control his every movements. Nor was anyone likely to mistreat him.

He sighed and sat his body down onto the bed. As much as he wanted his boyfriend to come home, he was also rather mixed about his emotions.

Sonic's hand gripped at an old scar on his arm and closed his eyes, 'I love him…he just….he just needs help,' he thought, 'and he loves me too. I know he does…'

He heard the door open, and his ears perked up as his entire attention was drawn to the doorway where he heard the echoing of heavy footsteps as well a red echidna stood by the door, staring harshly into Sonic's emerald eyes.

"It's pouring out," Knuckles stated the obvious, but his body showed no signs of it ever getting touched by the fluids. In terms, he was entirely dried. Sonic continued to stare at the echidna with an emotionless stare.

Slowly, he walked into the bedroom and sat down just beside Sonic. His hand ran through Sonic's spines, and a smile inched his lips. Yet Sonic could've sworn it looked like a grin.

The hedgehog's body grew tense when he could now feel the echidna's breath on his neck. He pulled away, "why…why don't I go make us some dinner," he stuttered and stood from the large bed, but with Knuckles's unbelievable strength with it was almost impossible to get away for he roughly grabbed the hedgehog and slammed him against the wall.

Sonic winced, "Kn…Knuckles, stop it…you're hurting me…"

"I'm not hungry for dinner," he told him a-matter-of-fact and pressed his lips to Sonic's, then, traveled ever so lowly until he had reached Sonic' shoulder.

"Let go of me!" Sonic begged as he struggled to release from the echidna's grasp, but an effort that proved to be pointless.

Knuckles threw Sonic on the bed, but he fell right off and hit his head on the corner, which immediately formed a gash on his forehead.

He struggled to sit his body erect as Knuckles pressed him back down onto the floor, and bit onto his neck while his hands worked to unzip the petrified hedgehog's pants.

"Fuckin' let go of me!" he screamed and managed to kick Knuckles off of his body, and stood to his feet while flipping him off, "don't you fuckin' touch me!" he continued to scream and touched his head. Agonizing pain shut through his head and he felt blood running down his face.

His arm from the tight grasp began to bleed, but he ignored it as he quickly left the bedroom to gather his material. Already, he had enough of this.

"Where the hell are you going exactly?!" Knuckles hollered as he followed Sonic into the living room and watched him quickly slide his jacket onto his sore body.

"away," he answered as tears formed in his eyes, "you…you need help! Severe help! I need to leave and think about this! Just," he opened the door, "leave me alone!" he slammed the door shut, and quickly ran in tears.

Where did his relationship take this type of turn? A month ago everything was perfectly fine.

Sonic leaned against a building wall, and fell to his knees as more sobs left him. He couldn't help, but blame himself. Maybe he did do something wrong. But what was it? He couldn't even recall doing anything that was worth this much suffering inflicted on him.

Beyond the distance, he could see where Shadow was currently staying through the pouring rain, and now he was left with the choice to either stay or go. Nobody knew of this situation, not even his best friend, Tails, and now he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to tell anyone anything that was occurring.

It wasn't until today when Knuckles attempted to fuck in such away. Before today, it started as a hit or two everyday, but then gradually built to severe beatings, shoves, and now this. And sonic wasn't even doing anything to deserve this type of behavior.

By now the rain had began to seep through his jacket and he shivered, but still refused to make a budge towards the only place he knew he could go and stay until things back at home lightened up.

After awhile of being out in the cold, pouring down storm, he heard the footsteps and splashes of small puddles, then, it seemed as if the rain had stopped, but it was only because someone had put an umbrella over his head in an attempt to start drying him off.

"S…Shadow?" he questioned in complete shock.

Shadow's fur was now soaked and his clothes stuck to his skin, showing off his muscular structure and his every curve. Slowly, he bend down to Sonic's eye level at that moment, "I saw you from my window," he spoke loudly, trying to drown out the loud racking of the rain, "why are you out here anyways? It's pouring, you could catch cold."

Since it was dark out, it was no wonder Shadow was completely oblivious to the gashes on the hedgehog's body.

"Shadow, I…" Sonic mumbled as his voice cracked.

The ebony hedgehog drew closer to Sonic, now a bit suspicious about his rather urgent, mournful behavior, "you what?" he pressed for him to continue though he was rather calm about it. He didn't want to inflict any pressure on what seemed to be a rather hurt hedgehog.

He never answered. Instead, he threw his arms around Shadow's neck and the umbrella flew from Shadow's loose grasp, causing it to land in a nearby puddle. Shadow was frozen with shock.

"Sonic…this…this is a big surprise," he managed to say while failing to hide his shock.

"Shadow, please! I need your help!"

He twitched, "help? What sort of help?"

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Frozen**_

**Chapter two**

When shadow took sonic to his place that was when he realized the injuries, and he immediately touched the mournful hedgehog's forehead.

"What happened here?" he questioned, but Sonic never answered, "Sonic, what the fuck happened?" his finger rubbed the wound, and then he pulled away to treat it.

"Knuckles," Sonic spoke in fragments, "we had a fight, is all," while he spoke, Shadow was listening to him as he gathered a first aid.

He was trying to see if what he was hearing was the same exact thing he thought. Sitting on the floor with him with the seemingly distressed hog, he began to gently wipe a cloth with peroxide on his forehead, "are you saying Knuckles HIT you?" he questioned.

"No…I mean…" he let off a small wince when it began to burn on contact.

He had to lie, he didn't want Shadow to be involved in anything that he should not be in. it would only lead to more conflict and complications in the nearby future.

But, shadow was able to see right through this lie, and he pulled away, "why'd he hit you, Sonic?" he pressured now, and Sonic looked down at the ground, "Sonic, I'm not going to questioned you again: why did he fuckin' touch you?"

"He didn't…"

"Then how…"

He interrupted him, "he forced himself onto me, and when I refused he shoved me. I hit my head…" he explained while trying to remain strong.

Shadow had never seen this side of Sonic before. Normally, he was so cocky and, well, immature. But, now he was so frail, so fragile. Almost the complete opposite if the very Sonic he thought he knew.

He remained completely quiet as he poured more of the burning, clear liquid onto the cloth, and proceeded into caring for his injuries by gently dabbing his forehead, "and," he began in a low tone, but one that was filled with hatred towards the echidna, "how long has this been going on?"

Sonic flinched and Shadow wasn't sure if it was because he had hurt him or if it was the question.

"for…for a few weeks," he explained, and Shadow pulled away.

"He's been hitting you, and forcing himself onto you for a few weeks, and you're STILL dating him?"

"I love him…" he explained, and the ebony hedgehog stood up with the kit in his grasp.

"He has a funny way of showing how much you mean to him," he told him straight out.

Sonic remained quiet, and stared sadly at the ground. That was like a knife through his heart, but a part of him knew it was true. Yet he could nothing, but to deny it.

"I can't break up with him," he mumbled, and Shadow paused in what he was doing to face him, "I just can't…I love him…"

The black and red hedgehog wasn't impressed at the way Sonic was controlling the situation. In reality, it was pathetic. If he was in Sonic's position, Knuckles would've seen the true meaning of revenge.

"What should I do, Shadow…" Sonic questioned in a mutter, but wouldn't make any sort of eye contact with the other hedgehog.

He let out a deep, long sigh, and sat back down on the floor. His body was rather close to Sonic's, and it made the azure hedgehog nervous.

"Since you don't want to leave him, all you can really do is just go back, and hope it doesn't happen again," he answered gently.

Shadow took Sonic's hand into his, and closed his eyes, "you come back here, and I'll take care of it."

Take care? By himself? Why did Sonic have an awful feeling inside of him? He knew Shadow never stood for negotiations, 'if that's the case, then, I mustn't tell him unless…it's dire circumstances,' he thought.

Slowly, his emerald eyes wondered down to their joined hands, and he swiftly pulled away. Shadow didn't appear to be the gay type. Though Sonic couldn't deny that he was attractive, he just didn't have any emotions for him. Well, he did, but only as friends. Right? That was all? Well, tat's what he desperately told himself.

"Sonic," Shadow began, but quickly stopped, "just," he continued, "come over here. You're always welcomed."

Sonic nodded with little hesitation, and stood from the floor, "thank you, Shadow…" he spoke, and quickly left, but Shadow followed him half way.

The hedgehog felt the temptation to reach out for the troubled hedgehog, but he managed to push that emotion aside. If he took Sonic into his arms then complications would arise. It was already severe that Sonic was being poorly treated, and the last thing he would ever want to occur was if he showed any sort of affection.

He leaned his body along the door, and closed his eyes, 'if only I could do more for him,' he thought, 'there might never be a solution for this mess unless…' his eyes wondered to a drawer, and he sadly narrowed his eyes, 'oh, sonic…'

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Frozen**_

**Chapter three**

Sonic was really quiet when he opened the door to enter the apartment considering it was late now. Instead of going straight home, as Shadow pretty much ordered him to do, he couldn't even bring up the courage to even touch the door knob. But, after an hour or two he realized that he to at least try and face Knuckles.

Carefully and quietly, he shut the door, and slowly headed into the kitchen for something to eat and drink.

He opened the fridge, and pulled out a soda. Quietly, still, he entered the bathroom, and his fingertips gently brushed over the gash. It didn't look as bad as it felt, but it would scar.

'What do I do…' he thought as he moved his hand away from his face, 'what can I do?'

He leaned slightly on the sink, and gripped the edges tightly. All of this was so confusing. Why was he being treated this way?

Soon, Sonic heard the squeaking of the floor boards, and while shaking, turned to around in complete fear.

There, stood Knuckles in a pair of brown jeans, and a white t-shirt. He glanced at Sonic hard, "you've been gone awhile, Sonic," he spoke as he walked in.

He faced the mirror, and sighed, trying hard to not show any fearful emotions of Knuckles's approach.

Knuckles laced his arms around Sonic's frail, shaky, body, and drew his face closer to the hedgehog's

The entire time, Sonic was stunned. He wasn't sure what was to come next. Would he be hit? Raped? Or would it be like it use to be?

"Why are you shaking?" he questioned as his one hand lowered slowly to a certain area.

"Knuckles, I…"

The red echidna paused and raised an eyebrow, "the wound on your forehead looks as if it was cleaned," he forced Sonic to turn around, and roughly lifted Sonic's face by his chin, "want to explain this to me?"

If Knuckles were to ever discover that he was at another man's house, there's no telling what he would do to Shadow or him.

"The rain," he quickly answered.

Knuckles's expression was left flat, and he smacked him across his face, throwing Sonic's body to the floor.

Sonic's eyes watered up from the pain, and he looked up to Knuckles. There was a bruise forming on his cheek already.

"Now," he spoke, and kneeled to eye level, "lets try this again without lying, okay?"

Sonic quickly shook his head wildly, "no!" he nearly sobbed, and Knuckles drew even closer to him as his hands carefully held the hedgehog still, forcefully.

"It's Shadow, isn't it?" he pressed with little emotion. When Sonic's body tensed up, he knew he was correct, and a grin inched his lips, "I kind of figured he would between our love."

"You don't understand, Knuckles!" he screamed, "he's not interfering with ANYTHING that involves you and I," he snatched his hand from Knuckles's tight grasp, and stared at the ground. His wrist were bruised and red from him.

"Now how do I know I can even trust your word? Just a few minutes ago you lied," Knuckles assumed harshly.

Tears of frustration formed in the hedgehog's eyes, "I swear to you, he knows nothing, absolutely nothing regarding this!"

Knuckles chuckled somewhat, and his hand touched the shaking hedgehog's cheek, "on your behalf, you better hope not. It would be ashamed to see your tears wasted on someone such as him. Though," his face drew closer to Sonic's, and licked his cheek, "you are adorable when you're crying."

He stood up from the floor, and stared down at Sonic, "now, go to bed," he ordered, "and stay away from shadow."

As he left, Sonic felt the overwhelming need to scream, and hit something. He couldn't take it anymore. Even if he wanted to break up the relationship, Knuckles would not let him. He was controlling. Sonic was forbidden to hang out with any friends. He was forbidden to leave the building unless Knuckles was there with him. Everything he did or does, Knuckles watched him like a hawk, and questioned him.

There was only two ways to really described his life.

Null and Void.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

The following day at night, Sonic knew he couldn't stay there. So while Knuckles slept in their bedroom, he packed a bag, and quietly left the apartment. A part of him told him that he needed to see Shadow, and a part of him wanted to.

When he arrived, the lights were off, and he paused, 'this is complete idiocy…' he told himself, 'I'm risking Shadow's safety.'

Before he even had the courage to knock, it opened revealing Shadow.

"Ah…Shadow," he spoke slowly, and fixed his bag.

Shadow didn't seem surprised to see him. Instead, he opened the door entirely, and stepped aside. A silent signal to come in.

Once he walked in, he dropped his bag to the ground, and threw his arms suddenly around Shadow's neck.

The shock filled hedgehog blinked several times, dumfounded, "what…Sonic?" he stuttered. Slowly, his arms laced around Sonic's frail waist.

After a few moments, Sonic broke the embrace, and Shadow stared at him. This was a rather awkward situation. Shadow did suspect sonic to come visit or sneak, to see him. But not this soon.

Shadow closed the door, and latched it shut before facing Sonic, "so," he began, "what happened?"

Shadow's tone was harsh, but beneath it there was the sense of great pity, desperation for his counterpart.

Sonic sat on the sofa, Shadow soon followed, "Knuckles found out that you know what he's doing to me…" he began, "no, he suspects, and he told me that I was forbidden to even look at you."

He simply chuckled, "well shit, it's not like the heartless fuck can even touch me if he wishes to remain alive in one piece."

Sonic stared at the ground, and closed his eyes, "but I wanted to be able to prevent you from getting involved. Knuckles is dead set on…killing you," he struggled to say the horrific truth, "he's always hated you to bitters end," his voiced raised to several octaves as he stuttered, "and because of that…!"

Shadow placed a tender finger to Sonic's lips, and shushed him, "I'm not afraid nor should you be fearful for me. This is clearly about you, not me."

Sonic nodded, and gave Shadow a heart warming embrace. Shadow returned it, "I'll take you home tomorrow," he implied, and broke the embrace, but his hands grasped Sonic's.

The hedgehog's eyes lowered to their once again joined hands. There was just something about it that felt…

'Right,' he finished in his mind, 'I've always had some sort of romantic affection towards him, but when u started dating Knuckles I had to lock those old emotions away…'

Gradually, those old feelings were returning, and it was unbearable.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Frozen**_

**Chapter four**

On the night Sonic successfully snuck out to see Shadow for solitude, he was also invited to stay for the night as well. He accepted. Especially since he felt like something was holding him back.

The morning after, he awoke, and felt so much better. Normally, under fear, he would've spelt on the couch to just escape from the raged echidna. Today, he actually slept on a bed, shadow's bed but it was still a bed, and it was the most sleep he had that night. He was refreshed, restored the very little energy he had, and somewhat relaxed.

When he awoke, he never bothered to move from the bed. He just simply stared at nothing while thinking.

He remembered in the past he had feelings got Shadow, strong feelings. Though that all changed when Knuckles and him eventually fell for each other, and when Knuckles realized that he, too, was gay.

They had been dating for a good two months until Knuckles's sudden temper change.

As soon as he realized that Knuckles wasn't going to happen, the emotions he buried for the ebony twin were gradually re-surfacing.

'we/re only friends,' he repeated to himself, 'so forcing myself onto him yesterday…stupid…'

He continued to contradict his confusing emotions. It wasn't fair for shadow at all if he constantly came running to him every time he had been hit…or was it?

A deep, long sigh escaped his mouth, and tossed his body onto the bed.

The room was filled with silence, and an endless darkness. Until the sound of a knock on the door, then, it opened thus revealing Shadow. He had extra clothes over his arms, and when he walked in he sat them down on the edge of the bed.

"I brought you a change of clothes," he explained, and Sonic sat up, "might I ask, how'd you sleep?"

Sonic smiled somewhat, grateful for Shadow's sudden commitment, "I slept," he answered in a light tone, and Shadow sat on the bed, "I owe you a lot…I really do."

A small 'heh' left the other hedgehog's lips, and his hand slipped over Sonic's while squeezing it gently, "you owe me nothing," he whispered.

He shook his head, and tightened the grasp, "Shadow…I'm in trouble, and this doesn't have anything to do with Knuckles's abuse…"

Shadow was dumbfounded, and Sonic's face drew closer until they're lips met for a kiss.

Quickly, shadow broke the kiss while flabbergasted, and his expression showed an expression of what looked to be horror.

"Shadow…I…I'm sorry," sonic apologized truthfully. Honestly, what came over him? He felt ashamed of himself, "I truly am…"

He wasn't sure if Shadow WAS gay, but after a reaction like that, it was clear he wasn't.

"Shadow, please," he continued when he stood from the bed, "I know I shouldn't have…" 'but I couldn't withstand temptation.'

Shadow quickly left the bedroom, and stopped in the living room with his hand placed over his mouth.

This entire situation was bad. From the very beginning -when he had discovered that Knuckles and sonic were dating- every feeling he had for Sonic, he quickly discarded out of fear for Sonic's safety, and he was hoping those emotions would've stayed buried.

'No, turns out it was just buried deep into my subconscious,' he thought.

Those unwanted emotions that grew every time Sonic touched him, cried, and he was to powerless to stop it.

'Why did he have to come back to me, and force himself into my arms,' he thought as he mentally scolded himself for his actions, 'just when I managed to be content with his choice, he comes back. Fuck, it's as if I'm being fuckin' punished.'

Just what exactly was he to do? He had fallen in love with Knuckles's partner, and he couldn't stop it.

'Why is he doing this to me?' he thought, 'every time he comes near me, it's like my emotions are overflowing.'

"Shadow…" Sonic's sudden gentle voice, out of nowhere, was enough to make Shadow jump, "oh…I'm sorry. I had no means to startle you…"

Shadow's expression grew dull, but he managed to force himself to face the azure hedgehog.

Sonic gave off the image of a mere, frail child because he was so distressed, and Shadow had that feeling to pull him into his arms, tell him all was forgiven, and it would be all alright.

'But, then, I would simply be lying to him,' he thought as his eyes narrowed, 'because it would never be alright.'

Sonic took a step closer to shadow, his hand stretched as if he wanted to touch the hedgehog, but pulled it back, "maybe it's best…if I…if I were to go home," he inquired slowly, but the other hedgehog never responded.

Instead, he headed towards the drawer, and opened it.

"Shadow?" Sonic questioned.

While still not responding, he pulled out a black case, and sat it on a table nearby, "come here," he ordered, and Sonic listened with a nod.

When he grew closer to Shadow, the case was opened, and a gun was revealed. Sonic stepped back like he had been slapped, but Shadow's expression remained unchanged, emotionless and dull.

"For your protection. Only."

Sonic fearfully shook his head, "just what the fuck are…." but he never had time to finish for Shadow placed a finger over his pale colored lips.

"Why, is not important," he clarified in a whisper, "what is, is your safety."

"A gun? The only thing that a gun can do is cause hell amongst Knuckles and I," he seemed a bit angry as to where the situation had led him, "I can't take a gun into my apartment! Do you know how much shit I could in when someone discovers it?! I'll be in more heat then I am with Knuckles."

Shadow didn't appear to care, "just," he spoke while ordering him in a stern voice, "take it home. Stash it under a table, a bed, your closet."

His hand offered the black case, and Sonic sighed as he shook his head in defeat. He could not back down, his hands took the case from Shadow's secure grasp, 'I'm about to make the biggest mistake in my life…' he thought.

_to be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Frozen**_

**Chapter five**

The first, and only, thought that raced through the hedgehog's mind as he quietly entered the apartment, was that if Knuckles had realized that he had snuck out in the middle of the night.

'Maybe, seeing Shadow was a big mistake,' he continued to scold himself as he quickly threw the case under the couch where he had resumed to sleep at. He can't remember the last time he had actually slept with Knuckles.

Sighing once more, he threw his body on the couch, and attempted to sleep before Knuckles came home from god knows where. Though, he could not get much sleep. Shadow kept racing through his mind, and he began to panic, 'what if Knuckles find out that I…kissed him?' he began to think, 'oh no…I just endangered Shadow. I'm such a burden on everyone!'

He heard the door open , and his heart literally stopped.

Knuckles paused by the door, and crossed his arms, "well," he began, "you snuck out last night, why? Better question: just who did you see last night?" when Sonic never answered, he nodded, and walked towards him, "Shadow, huh?"

"Knuckles, please…" he simply pleaded, "just leave him out of this."

"Leave him out of it?" he repeated, and stopped until he stood just before the hedgehog, "if you wanted him so desperately to be untouched, then, you would've stayed."

Sonic stared down at the ground with narrow eyes, "Knuckles, we're through."

"No, we're not," he ordered, and pressed himself against Sonic while gripped him tightly, "you fuckin' whore. Don't think I don't know just what you and Shadow are doing together."

He flinched, "no! we're not doing anything!"

Knuckles didn't believe him, and he licked Sonic's cheek, then, his tongue lowered to the hedgehog's lips.

Sonic cringed, "s…stop," he ordered in a shaky voice.

But, Knuckles never stopped. He roughly pressed Sonic down to the couch, and he started to bite down on Sonic's neck.

'I'm to powerless to stop him!' he shouted in his mind as tears formed in his fear-written eyes.

Once Knuckles finished with his neck, he began to undo their pants, then, worked on the zipper of Sonic's jeans.

"No!" Sonic screamed out loud as he began to squirm.

Knuckles pinned him down much more fiercely, "stay still," he whispered, and flipped Sonic onto his stomach. His tongue traced his spine, and he drew his body closer to his until his erection touched the hedgehog's anus.

"Please, don't!" Sonic sobbed, but Knuckles ignored his please, and started to enter inside of him.

Sonic cried out as the pain became unbearable. All he wanted for it to just end, "please!" he sobbed, "pull out!"

As quickly as he could, Knuckles continued to thrust, "oh god," he moaned, "your so tight…" eventually the thrusting slowed down, and he panted, "I…I got…" and he came inside the sobbing hedgehog.

Slowly, he began to pull out, and Sonic quickly turned his back to kick Knuckles directly into the stomach.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he coughed up some blood.

The hedgehog fell off the couch, and stuck his hands under it to pull out the case.

Once he had a firm grip on it, he stood up, and ran into the bedroom while locking the door. Then, he sat on the floor, and cried.

"Okay," he breathed, and pulled out his cell.

Knuckles began to pound on the door, and Sonic screamed in shock.

Now, while trying to remain calm and try to gain back his strength, he dialed Shadow's number, "Please," he whispered as he shook, "please answer."

A few rungs later, Shadow finally picked up the phone, "hello?" he questioned, irritated.

"S…Shadow," he was relieved, "please come over as soon as you can…"

Shadow could sense the fear in his voice, and he nodded. Something had happened. If only he knew what, "I'll be over, Sonic," he soothed over the phone, "just stay strong. Use the phone if you have to."

With that, he hung up, and Sonic felt another pound on the door.

'Fuck!' he shouted to himself as he stood from the floor, backing away while the case was pressed against his chest, 'the lock wont hold for much longer.'

There wasn't much of a choice, he must use the gun.

'He knows that there was something between Shadow and I. he doesn't know about the kiss, but he assumes it,' more tears formed in his eyes, and he hugged the case, 'there isn't a choice…but…I'm not strong enough to pull the trigger.'

There was another slam on the door, and with Knuckles's strength, it would only be a matter of time before he would be in.

Sonic sat the case on the bed to open it. Once his eyes became in contact with the gun, his mind froze. All it took was to pull the trigger once Knuckles entered the room, but there was no way he could do it. It wasn't like he was up against Robotnik, this was completely different.

'Oh god,' he thought as he began to cry again, 'I can't…'

The lock to the door broke, and Knuckles walked in.

"Kn…Knuckles…" he stuttered, and picked up the case.

"You going to shot me?" he questioned when he saw the gun.

Sonic froze, "I…I can't…"

The echidna walked closer to Sonic until their bodies had met.

"No!" Sonic screamed, and shoved him out of his way. He tripped over his foot, and fell to the ground. The trigger to the gun was pulled, and the bullet went through Sonic's shoulder. He screamed in agony.

Knuckles sighed, and picked him up from the ground, "now, don't move," he ordered.

He winced, he was losing blood, and rather quickly, "let go of me…" he pleaded.

In the corner of his eye, he could see the gun. Now if only he could get to it.

"You need to be punished, Sonic," Knuckles spoke.

The hedgehog spat in Knuckles's face, and ran to grab the gun. Quickly, he cocked the gun, and shot it at Knuckles's head. His brain, and blood splattered all over the wall. He dropped the gun to the floor, and cried.

He heard the front door open, and Shadow entered the bedroom with a pause, "Sonic…" he whispered as he placed a hand over his nose. The scene smelled of blood. Walking up to the sobbing hedgehog, he bend down to an eye level, and gently touched his cheek, "it'll be alright," he soothed.

"I shot him!"

He remained silent, but tenderly brought Sonic's naked, shaking body into a tight embrace while he stroked Sonic's spines.

Sonic pressed his face into his chest.

"You don't deserve someone like him," he spoke in a small tone, "you deserve someone that'll teach you with much more respect."

"Like you?"

Shadow pulled away, and stared into his eyes, "me?"

"Before Knuckles, I had feelings for you."

He was shocked, "that's weird, I liked you as well."

Sonic went to connect lips with is, but Shadow pulled away, "Shadow?"

"I can't do it," he explained, and stood to his feet, "before we can become more then what we are now, you need time to think about things."

"Shadow…" he spoke, and narrowed his eyes, 'It doesn't matter. I'm dead! I killed someone!'

Quickly, he pulled out the gun, placed it against his head, and shot.

"Sonic!" Shadow screamed in horror, and picked up his body, "oh god…" he spoke, "what'd I do…" tears formed in eyes as he pulled his body closer, "I love you, Sonic…why didn't I say it then?"

He pulled his body away, and gently connected lips with his, then, broke the kiss, "I'm so sorry…"

_**The end.**_


End file.
